kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Eclipse of Kingdom Hearts
Eclipse of Kingdom Hearts is a story (not fan game) by Rguy3 started in March 2013. It's only just begun. It's also got nothing to do with Kingdom Hearts: Eclipse. Plot The light is going out of the universe. Not just the light, the very essence of good, but the literal light in itself. Complete darkness is passing over everything, and there aren't enough heroes to go around. The weak must become strong and the heroes of old must come out of exile if the very heavens are to survive this darkness. Characters Main *Ashall Clarke *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit Supporting *Sora *Riku *King Mickey *Vanitas Minor *Neku Sakuraba *Vanellope von Schweetz Story 'Chapter 1' Ashall was attempting to sort the books in the library of the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee. Ever since he was taken in and made an official member a few months ago, he'd been doing his best to make their work easier. He was sort of happy to be a proper part of something; most people didn't have such a part, though Ashall knew that everyone had a part in this much larger game, no matter the size. He heard footsteps running down the library corridor and groaned. It was probably another guest. "Excuse me, no running in the library!" Ashall shouted, walking out of his isle. "Hey, Ash," said Leon. He was the one who had been running, sword drawn. He had stopped to talk to him. "Good to see you're doing your job. There are more of those weird monsters on the castle wall. Our guard needs backup." He went back into a run, going out the door. Ashall went back to his job, sorting the books into their respective alphabetical spots. His was actually a pretty boring job compared to the other ones available. Still, he couldn't complain, not after the night when his family disappeared. He could still remember the last time he saw his parents... No, no. Bad idea, Ashall. You get sentimental really fast, and Leon doesn't need you breaking down while he's out. He went right back to his books. It didn't take long before another, slightly more life-changing interruption came along, in the form of two simple notes. Ding, dong... Ashall sprang up, heading out the door and into the library. A librarian's work is never done, he thought to himself. He opened the door. For a split second, he thought he'd been pranked. Then he looked down. The guy at the door was a three foot rabbit, four if you counted his ears. He was dressed in a strange outfit, not very fitting for a cute little thing like him. "Uh, hello," Ashall said. "I'm looking for a brave guy with a lot of time on his hands," he said, attempting to make his ears lay back. They refused. "You aren't looking for someone to bungee-dive into the Great Maw, are you?" Ashall asked suspiciously. The bungee-diving was a fad for daredevils these days. Not very healthy and incredibly dangerous. "No. As a matter of fact," He leapt up, pulling Ashall down on one knee. "I'm looking for a partner. A hero, if you will." Ashall thought about this. He wasn't exactly the kind of person this guy was looking for, but if he left, no one would miss him. "I guess I could come along." "Wonderful! Now just one question for you; do you specialize in a weapon of any sorts?" The rabbit asked. "Um...no." "I was afraid you might say that." the rabbit said. "Let's get you to my ship, then we'll have a talk about this." Ashall had to decide now whether he was staying or going. It didn't take him long to decide. "Alright. Let's go." As they walked along, Ashall thought a few questions needed to be asked. "Who are you?" "Oswald." said Oswald. "Well, Oswald. Where are we going?" "A place no one would ever look for a Gummi ship." "You've got a Gummi ship!?" Ashall asked, surprised. "Yep," Oswald said, walking along. Several heartless appeared from thin air. Seven Armored Knights. The one in front raised its sword. "RUN!" Oswald shouted, bolting to the side. Ashall did his best to keep up. This guy was fast. No surprise, seeing as he was a rabbit. They came to part of the castle wall and turned to head up the stairs. There were three more heartless blocking the path. Oswald did something that shocked Ashall's shorts right off. He drew a pair of swords out of nowhere and started running towards the heartless. On the wall. He leapt off the top and within seconds had dispatched all of them. Ashall stepped up. They weren't any old swords; they were keyblades. "Come on! We've got someplace to be!" Oswald urged, turning and running. Ashall followed him up. "Wait a second!" he yelled. The Gummi ship. The keyblades. The name. They added up. "You're the king! Well, ex-king. But that's you, right?" Oswald turned to look at him for a moment. "Yes." He kept running, Ashall struggling to keep up. 'Chapter 2' Ashall and Oswald ran down the castle wall until they came to the Bailey. There was Leon, fighting off hordes of the unknown monsters. "Unversed," Oswald muttered grimly. "What?" Ashall asked. "Unversed. Creatures that feed on negative emotion," Oswald clarified. He held one of his keyblades out to him. "You're going to need this. Especially in the long run. I pass it on to you know." Ashall took hold of the keyblade. It began changing, lengthening until it was a completely different size and shape. "I hope you didn't have any plans about backing out of this." Oswald said, readying his remaining keyblade. "Not at all." Ashall replied. "Hey, Leon!" he yelled, trying to get his attention. "What are you doing?" Oswald asked. "We need to get out of here!" "Leon's my boss. I'm not leaving him alone to fight these buggers." Before Oswald could stop him, Ashall had lept off the side of the castle. He landed hard. It was a little higher than he'd calculated. Unversed heads turned to face him. He stood. "Come and get it!" Ashall taunted. When the first lunged at him, he sliced through it like butter. The next two, the same. One jumped on his back and something blasted it right off. "Watch it," Leon said. Oswald jumped down. "You're not making this very easy, you know." Ashall backed up as a few more appeared. "Yeah. I figured." There was a boom as something punched through the wall. A boy possibly a few years older then Ashall walked through. He was carrying a keyblade and wearing a mask that completely obstructed his face. All the Unversed stopped fighting and sank into bows. Oswald gasped. "Vanitas! You're supposed to be dead!" The masked boy seemed surprised, as far as Ashall could tell. "Do I know you?" "No. But I know exactly who you are. Why are you alive?" Vanitas shrugged. "Don't know. Can't say I care." Oswald wasn't satisfied. "Why are you here?" Vanitas seemed like he didn't want to answer this, but after a long silence, he replied. "I ran from the darkness." Oswald scoffed. "You're a being made from darkness. You can't run from it. It's who you are." "I ran from the darkness." Vanitas insisted. "What do you mean, darkness?" Ashall interjected. Leon was looking very irritated behind them, and Ashall wanted to end this before he blew his top. Vanitas pointed somewhere over their heads, at the sky. Ashall turned, as did Leon and Oswald. There was a slightly darker tinge to the sky on the horizon. "Is it nighttime already?" Ashall wondered aloud. Leon checked his timepiece. "It's early afternoon." A look of horror was dawning on Oswald's face. "It's worse than I thought." he whispered. He turned back to Vanitas. "Terrorizing this town will get you nowhere. Get out. Go as far away as you possibly can, while you still can. Leave, before the corridors of darkness freeze over." Vanitas looked down at Oswald. "Why would my continued existance matter to you at all?" he asked. "I'm only trying to help this town in the best way possible. Everyone wins this way." Vanitas remained silent for a moment. "Alright. I'll leave. I doubt you're going to get any lucky breaks, rabbit." A corridor of darkness appeared behind him, and he stepped into it. The Unverse dissappeared with him. Leon turned to look down at Oswald. "What did he mean, darkness?" he asked. Oswald didn't speak for a moment. "You need to talk to Cid about leaving. Take everyone you can with you." Leon nodded. "Ashall?" he asked. Ashall met his eyes. "See you around," he said. Leon gave him a sort of salute. He ran off, most likely to talk to Cid. "If you don't mind, we need to go too." Oswald said to Ashall. "Alright. Show me the way." Ashall said. Oswald turned and started walking for the hole Vanitas had created, Ashall following. 'Chapter 3' "Just keep running. Just keep running," Ashall could hear Oswald muttering to himself. His legs were burning with the effort; the destination seemed to be miles away. "Just wait a second!" Ashall panted, stopping. "What are we running from, anyway? All those monsters are gone." "You see that?" Oswald asked, pointing towards the spot where the sky was darkening. "Yeah, what about it?" Ashall asked. "It's probably just the sun setting early." "That's the end of the world." Oswald said grimly. "What?!" "Can I be be brutaly honest with you?" Ashall thought about that. "Yeah." "I didn't need a hero. I said that to get you going." "Then why did you give me this flippin' keyblade?" Ashall asked, twirling it wildly in the air. "I was under pressure, and you were in danger. I couldn't see an alternative." "Are you joking? I'm in the middle of the great maw. This place is heartless infested, I'm following a near-stranger off of this world, and this-" Ashall waved his keyblade again, "-is just a mistake you made under pressure?" "...Yes..." Oswald muttered. "You idiot!" Ashall yelled, picking Oswald up by the collar. "You better explain yourself, or I'm gonna-" "Gonna what?" Oswald asked. "You can't do much, kid, I'll tell ya that." Ashall dropped him and sat down, folding his legs. If Oswald wouldn't tell him anything, he'd wait there. "I'm not coming." "Okay." Oswald said, turning and walking. Ashall ground his teeth together, trying to resist the urge to follow. It won out. He jumped up and ran after him. "You're going to regret this," Ashall said. "You're not going to be happy with me." In reply, Oswald said nothing. They stepped up to the Dark Depths. There was a Gummi ship floating next to the cliff. Oswald stepped up to the cockpit, opening it. "After you," he said, waving his hand. Ashall climbed in, looking around. The controls were tiny. So were the seats. Everything was toddler sized. "It looks like Kindergarden in here." "Hey!" Oswald said, getting to the controls. "This is cutting edge. And I'm not exactly tall." He flipped a switch. A monitor turned on. Bright orange words said 'BUCKLE YOURSELF' which is what Ashall proceeded to do. He had to pull the buckle to its longest length. Oswald pulled the ship into the sky. Ashall couldn't help but press his face against the glass. The color as the sky faded from orange to the blue-green of Interspace. There was a sudden burst of purple. Ashall thought it was amazing, but Oswald cursed. "Laser fire," Oswald muttered. "What?!" Ashall asked, turning to look. Oswald's radar was covered in green blips, but Ashall couldn't see anything. Fifty ships materialized out of nowhere. "Hey! That's cheating!" Oswald yelled. "They were using by a cloaking device!" The ship shook as the fleet opened fire on them. A shimmering green sphere appeared, rippling as the laser bolts made contact. A red light turned on and a klaxon started blaring as a more powerful tremor hit. "Yes, I know they pierced the shield, stop making that noise!" Oswald said angrily, pressing a blue button on the console. The klaxon stopped but the light remained. "Stay calm, kid," the rabbit added, pulling the piloting stick down. The ship steered the opposite direction, just barely out of the flight path of the fleet. "What are you doing?" Ashall asked, knuckles white from gripping the sides of the seat. "Emergency warp, just to get us far away enough." Oswald opened a plastic panel and hit the black button underneath. If Ashall hadn't been looking out the cockpit, he wouldn't have realized anything was happening. Space seemed to bend itself together, the stars in the sky literally losing their form. A few seconds later, they were in a different part of space. Ashall slowly turned his gaze back to Oswald. "You've got to teach me some of this stuff." 'Chapter 4' "Okay," Oswald said after a moment. "We're heading off to Traverse Town." "The refugee planet?" Ashall asked. "That's what Leon called it." "Kind of," Oswald answered. "People who've lost their worlds come and settle there. They get new homes, so I don't think they're really refugees..." They were approaching a large world covered in buildings now. Ashall suddenly realised the condition of his stomach; it was full of butterflies, and not much else. "Can we get something to eat first?" he asked as Oswald approached a spot on the outskirts for touchdown. He looked over his shoulder as the bottom of the ship gently hit the ground. "Sure," he said, hitting a button to open the cockpit. "Come on." As they walked to the giant front doors, Oswald took out a little remote and clicked it. The cockpit locked itself. Ashall pushed open a front door and gestured for Oswald to go ahead of him. "Nah, you first, kid," Oswald said. "It's a sight you've gotta see first." The boy shrugged, stepping through the door. He didn't really care who got to go first, so long as he got to see the town. The First District glowed a brilliant orange from all the light. There were a pair of lampposts smack dab in the middle of the place. All the buildings had lights on inside. There were even strings on lights hanging over a cafe. "Woah," Ashall said. Oswald chuckled darkly as he walked in. "That's some muted surprise you've got there." Ashall looked over the whole district again. "This is...kind of amazing." "I thought you'd think so." "Who're they?" "Who?" Oswald asked, following Ashall's gaze. There was a tall skinny kid in headphones chasing down a small, dirty haired girl in a teal jacket, who was carrying a purple wooden box with yellow lining. "I said give it back!" the boy shouted at the girl as she ran for another pair of large doors (which a sign gave away as the Third District). Ashall laughed a little bit. "That's quite a spectacle, isn't it, Oswald-" He cut himself off as he watched Oswald run over to both of them, stopping in front of the little girl. He had crossed his arms and looked rather menacing, at least from the girl's viewpoint. She stopped dead, staring at him nervously. "Did you steal this?" Oswald asked, pointing at the box. "Uh..." the girl said, her voice low. "Maybe." The kid picked her up by the hood of her jacket. "Listen, kid. I've told you before, this 'game' I'm involved in is a matter of life and death. Understand?" "You and your stupid game can kiss my-" "OUCH!" Oswald had walked over and stamped on the boy's foot. The girl dropped and ran away. "Why did you do that?" the boy said through gritted teeth, clutching his foot. "The kid's face was turning purple." "Well, now she's gone with my Elixir. Thanks a lot-" Oswald held up the box. "Oh," the boy said, falling silent. "Thanks a lot. The name's Neku." "Oswald," the rabbit said. "So, what's this about this 'game?'" Ashall saw no more, as he had gone after the little girl in the hoodie. Trivia *Though they have the title of 'King', the kings of Disney Castle are elected democratically. Category:Fanfiction